


“Oh My G-, JOAKIM! PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!”

by iZombi



Series: Sabaton x Reader [7]
Category: Sabaton (Band)
Genre: Chris and Tommy are, F/M, Gen, I guess you’re doing, Joakim is drunk again, M/M, Pär isn’t home because, Reader darling, Uh-oh, allow him to make, and please do not, and this time he’s nude, asleep because they, drank way too much, for the entire night, get him some clothes, he will regret them later, he’s out with Hannes, in the city having fun, nanny work in keeping, poor decisions because, so that means that you’re, someone please, the only responsible adult, the swede away from trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iZombi/pseuds/iZombi
Summary: Joakim has always said that during his live shows, should he drink too much alcohol he will end up drunk as well as nude, and it seems that tonight at the Sabaton HQ there is no exception to that statement…
Relationships: Joakim Brodén (Sabaton) / Reader (You)
Series: Sabaton x Reader [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163246
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	“Oh My G-, JOAKIM! PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CamdenNightingale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamdenNightingale/gifts).



> TAGGED AS TEEN FOR NUDITY (NO NSFW) IN THE BEGINING, AFTER THAT NOTHING ELSE TO WORRY ABOUT.

Pär and Hannes currently were out and about in the city having some fun together as friends and walking around, the two of them were very stressed out from working so hard that they needed a night to themselves to enjoy,

Meanwhile, Chris and Tommy are upstairs in their rooms fast asleep, both boys exhausted after working hard and celebrating with some drinks together,

This means it left you and Joakim all alone to do whatever you want to accomplish,

You took this time to go take a shower and possibly get some work done, as for what Joakim planned on doing with his newfound freedom was something you didn’t know, as the man had vanished earlier in the day to do… _something…_

You shrugged your shoulders, figuring that you would find him later, and so you left your desk and walked over to the bathroom with fresh clothes in hand, intending to get cleaned up,

After your glorious hot shower, you put your filthy clothes in the laundry bin to clean later and began walking downstairs to hopefully grab something to eat,

Maybe some waffles and blueberries, who knew… all you did know was that you needed something sweet to pick you up and something cold to go along with it,

As you made your way to the kitchen the sound of Joakim’s voice caught your attention, it sounded like he was singing, you stopped briefly before entering to listen to the tune,

He sounded very happy and that made you smile to yourself, ‘ _Well, at least he’s happy… that’s a good sign…’_

You stepped forth inside and nearly choked on your spit at what greeted your eyes,

It was Joakim, standing _completely naked!_

You make a strangled noise that was a cross between choking on your own spit and a gasp of surprise,

You covered your eyes with your hand,

“Oh, My G-, JOAKIM! PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!” You exclaimed, careful not to shout too loud as Tommy and Chris were still asleep upstairs...

Joakim turned to face you, you couldn’t see it due to your hand covering your eyes, but his cheeks were flushed pink from drinking far too much as he had downed an entire bottle of wine and was about to finish the 2nd one…

“Wh-What? _Why_?” you heard him slur out,

With a grunt, you stumbled backward out of the room and ran upstairs to his room, in which you grabbed one of his shorts, a random pair of pants, and a shirt of his,

When you made your way back down for a second time, you didn’t peak your head into the kitchen, instead, you extended your arm that was holding his clothes,

“For the love of _god_ Joakim, put on some _clothes! Goddamn it!”_ you cursed,

You heard him groan as you felt the clothes be removed from your fingers, you refused to turn around as you heard a rustling of the clothes,

Eventually, silence filled the air and you cautiously turned around,

You found Joakim sitting on a stool in the kitchen, now fully clothes, by the counter as he drank yet another glass full of wine, the second bottle was now very nearly emptied,

“Oh, absolutely _not_ ” you huffed with annoyance as you practically yanked the bottle out of his hands, a slurred complaint was made, but you did not catch what he said,

“Do _not_ speak to me with that tone, I mean, who the hell drinks _two whole bottles of wine_????” you spoke, looking at the Swede completely stupefied by his actions,

Joakim said something else but it was too slurred to make out what _exactly_ it was,

“Right…” you spoke, “Now, let’s get you up and out of here, hm?” you said as you helped him stand from the stool,

It proved to be far more difficult than you had a thought, as he was a lot larger than you, but somehow you defied all the odds and managed with his weight,

You lumbered your way with him at your side to the living room, where the flat screen tv and the couches were, you eased him down onto the couch and sighed contently when he sat there,

Joakim looked up at you and made a soft sort of whining noise as you were walking away, he grabbed at your wrist,

“What? What’s wrong?” you asked him,

He let go of your wrist and made grabby hands at you, you raised an eyebrow and bit back a chuckle, “What’s wrong? You want a hug?” you asked again for clarification,

He nodded his head and gave a loopy smile,

You chuckled and nodded, “Alright then… a hug it is… c’mere you-“ you said as you pulled him in for a hug,

Joakim was still sitting down so he ended up hugging your waist, his arms wrapped lovingly around them as he let out a hum of content,

You chuckled and caressed his cheeks as you weren’t able to reach any other part of him other than his head with your hands,

“Are you happy?”

“ _Mhmmm~”_ he sing-songs happily,

You chuckle and let him hold you like this for a while, while absentmindedly stroking his cheek, you can hear him hum an unfamiliar tune below,

After a short while though, you grow restless and want to let go, when you try to he makes another whine and holds onto you tightly,

“Joakim honey, let me go… please?” you gently plead with him, but he won’t relent and instead has locked his arms together around your waist, he does _not_ want you to leave,

He looks up at you with sad eyes,

You look down at him, “You really don’t want me to leave, do you?” you ask him, and he nods,

You sigh, “Alright fine, I won’t leave…” you glance over to the tv and get an idea, “… _instead…_ ” you think of watching a movie together, “…Instead we’ll watch a movie! How about that hm?” you ask him, and you swear you can see his eyes sparkle in delight,

You laugh, “Alright, but you have to let me go…”

He frowns, “Nnnnno” he finally says albeit a bit slurred,

“But you have to, please? Come on Jocke, I’ll get us some chocolate from the fridge and a blanket to cuddle in, alright?” you tell him, and he seems to consider it before finally letting you go,

You smile as he lets you go and decide that as a small reward to give him a kiss on his forehead, to which he absolutely melts into,

You chuckle, “Alright, stay here and _don’t_ do anything weird… got it?” you instructed him,

He nodded and just sat still on the couch while idly playing on his phone,

You sighed in relief and quickly ran off to the kitchen to grab two bottles of waters, two chocolates from the fridge, and as you passed by the bathroom, something inside you told you to grab a roll of tissue paper with you,

You didn’t argue with your feeling and took it with you in your arms, as you made your way back to the living room, you placed the items down in front of Joakim on the coffee table,

You walked off to one of the chairs in the living room that had a large wool blanket draped on it and picked it up and made your way back to Joakim,

Now with everything you needed, you picked up the tv control remote and turned on the tv, you clicked on the ‘Disney+’ application and looked through all the movies you could possibly watch with him,

You heard Joakim shift behind you and then heard a grunt, you sighed and turned around only to see him pointing at the tv,

“What? Do you see something you want to watch?” you asked him,

He nodded, “Blue one…” he said,

You rose an eyebrow and looked back at the tv, ‘ _The ‘blue one’? which is th-‘_ and there you saw it, “ _FROZEN”,_ it was the first movie that had a sequel to it,

“Oh, do you want to see the first movie or the second one?” you asked him without turning around,

“First…” you heard him say,

Nodding you selected the first Frozen movie and before pressing play, you closed all the shades in the living room, closed any doors to prevent the noise from reaching the upstairs of the house, and shut off the lights,

You sat down with Joakim and wrapped the large wool blanket around the two of you, Joakim snuggles close to you and laid his head on your shoulder comfortably,

“Comfy?” you asked him and heard a hum in response, you chuckled to yourself as pressed the play button,

The first two minutes of the movie went off without a hitch, that was at least when the scene started off with the two sisters waking up in the night to sneak off from their rooms to play with Elsa’s magical snow powers,

You smiled as you watched Elsa make the large area of her parent’s home into a mini snow paradise for her little sister,

Suddenly when Anna runs off and tries to go down another snow peak too fast for her sister to catch up, and watch as the eldest daughter tries to catch the younger one midair with her powers but ends up striking her in the head,

You hear Joakim next to you make a small audible gasp, you suppress a giggle and silently watch on to the rest of the movie,

The parents come in and see the youngest is passed out and nothing is waking her, so they seek the guidance of the miniature stone creatures, of which the older one removes Anna’s memory of magic and replaces the memories with that of ordinary ones,

You smile sadly but continue to watch on,

The next few scenes happen quickly and when it eventually gets to the fated song “Do you want to build a snowman?” you can’t help but smile when you hear Joakim hum along to the tune,

Eventually, it gets to the scene in the movie where towards the end of the song where Anna and Elsa are both crying, upset that neither can see the other,

You hear Joakim make an upset sound and you sneak your hand around to grab at his, and give a gentle squeeze in reassurance that it’ll all be ok for the sisters,

You feel Joakim squeeze back as he holds your hand,

The next few scenes of the movie go off without a hitch, you both watch as the sisters open the castle for a coronation and both hum along to the tune, then watch as Anna meets Hans and the song that comes after with both of them together,

You hear Joakim make a grunt, “Are you ok? Uncomfortable?” you asked him,

He shook his head, “…I don’ like ‘im…” he slurred to you, and you could tell that he was frowning,

You smiled, “Yeah me neither…” and both continued watching as Anna approaches her sister and asks for her blessing to get married, and watch as the sisters argue, with Elsa running away in shock as she has now shown her powers accidentally to her people,

The movie continues with Elsa now a queen on the run who has seemingly abandoned her people, you both watch her sing as she explores her powers out in the mountains where she creates a massive castle out of ice, the beautiful display always sends shivers down your spine,

You hear Joakim gasp in delight as the song ends and it shows Elsa looking absolutely stunning with her hair down and in a new dress,

You silently agree, ‘ _She does look beautiful…’_ you think to yourself,

The next few scenes pass by fairly quickly and it gets to Anna finally arriving at Elsa’s castle, the two sing a reprise of the song that was sung earlier in the movie, and watch as Elsa yet again hits her sister with her powers, the younger one falling to the floor in pain,

Joakim squeezes your hand and you hear a soft yet slurred ‘ _oh no’_ next to you, you ease his worries by caressing his hand with your thumb and gently squeezing back for reassurance,

The next scenes pass by like a breeze and it gets to the scene in the movie where Hans has caught Elsa with plans on keeping her like this if she doesn’t bring back summer and end the eternal winter that she has caused,

The scene then later moves onto Hans and Anna by the fireplace as Anna is clearly suffering some severe side-effects from being hit by her sister’s powers, she looks deathly ill,

Hans explains to Elsa how he’s basically the scum of the earth and wanted to marry Anna’s sister originally but now with the prospect of being able to marry Anna, he plans on killing her older sister and then her so that he can get the throne to himself,

“ _Ffffffucking bassstard!”_ you hear Joakim exclaim in a slurred fashion beside you,

You nod, “Hell yeah, he’s a bastard…” agreeing with Joakim,

The scene moves quickly to Elsa who’s still shackled and captured in the castle, she’s desperate to escape her confinement, and eventually, she does, running away for some help,

It is there where she meets Olaf and Kristoff who are more than willing to help aid the queen,

The scene moves by quickly to Hans who’s holding a sword with the intent of killing Elsa to take the thrown of the kingdom all for himself,

Hans converses with Elsa and tells her of how he saw her sister die after being hit by her powers, which is a lie, but it is enough to cause Elsa a great pain in her chest, she collapses to the ground with the belief that she has murdered her sister,

The winter storm stops around everyone, and Anna, who is incredibly weak and on the verge of death sees Hans swing his sword up and behind his head, with all the intent on killing her sister,

Anna screams “ _NO!”_ and rushes to her sister’s side, she stands in front of Hans who swings his blade down,

Joakim gasps beside you,

Hans’ sword strikes Anna’s hand, she who is now a frozen ice statue, it is speculated that at this moment as Hans is sent flying back from the force of the hit, and from the look of the frozen Anna, that she has perished, forever encased into her icy coffin as a statue made of ice,

Ela rises from her position on the frozen ice and cries as she embraces her frozen sister, believing that she has seen her sister die,

You hear Joakim cry beside you, clearly even while he is still very inebriated by the alcohol, his emotional state is greatly affected by what he saw, tears are flowing down his cheeks as he feels horrible, thinking that Anna is truly dead,

“Oh no honey, no, no, no… it’s ok, it's ok… shhhh…” you spoke gently to Joakim, you wiped at his tears with your sleeve and pulled him in for a hug,

“It's ok… it's ok… she’s fine, I promise- Look” you instruct him and gently wipe at his tears, he turns back to look at the movie while still crying,

You both watch as Elsa holds on to Anna’s frozen body as she weeps and suddenly Anna’s body behinds to unfreeze and come back to life,

You watch Joakim smile again, as the sisters embrace tightly, Olaf mentions how only an act of love will be able to thaw a frozen heart, to which Elsa finally understands the meaning of and she concentrates, unfreezing the world around her,

Summer once again returns to the kingdom of Arendelle,

Joakim happily claps to the news and you wipe away the few stray tears, “See?” you begin and watch as he turns to face you, “I told you she was ok…” you give him a warm smile as you kiss his forehead, “.. _silly head…’_ you lightly tease,

To which Joakim responds with a loopy smile and pulls you into a hug, you hug him back and both continue to watch the remainder of the film,

You watch as Hans gets arrested for what he tried to do to the sisters, to which Joakim _highly_ approves of,

The rest of the movie plays out all the way till the end, and Joakim quietly yawns,

“Sleepy?” You ask him and watch as he shakes his head, he reaches over for a chocolate bar and hands it to you,

You open it and break off a piece, but he stops you before you can eat it, instead he points to his own mouth,

“Ah… I see… you want me to _feed_ you?” you ask,

He nods and opens his mouth, you giggle and place a chocolate piece in his mouth and then one in yours,

You watch as he pulls out his phone and drunkenly searches through google,

You continue to feed him pieces of chocolate until the first bar is done, in which you place the empty wrapper on the table and reach for the other one, following the same procedure as the one before,

When the second bar is done you reach over for the two bottles of water and hand one to Joakim, you open yours and drink it, the cold liquid filling you and giving you back some much-needed moisture in your mouth and throat,

You yawn and watch as Joakim follows in the act,

“Alright, Joakim… I think it’s time we go to bed, hm?” you spoke,

He looked up at you, removing his attention from his phone, he gave you his famous sad eyes again, perhaps it was his attempt at puppy dog eyes,

You chuckled, “Oh come on… don’t be like that, it’s late…”

He didn’t relent, you knew how he was a huge cuddle bug due to his inebriated state and suddenly a plan sprung up in your head,

“…alright… would you go to bed if I went to bed with you? We can _cuddle_ if you want…?” you playfully asked, hoping that it would be enough to pique his interest,

And it was! As he tried to get up from the couch quickly and nearly slipped on his feet when he got off, you laughed as you quickly moved out of the couch and stood up, you grabbed onto Joakim ad helped to steady him,

“Oh… so _now_ you _want_ to go to bed?” you laughed,

He nodded, “ ‘ith you…” he told you through his slurred speech and you nodded, “Alright, alright… let’s go then…” you helped Joakim walk over to and up the set of stairs, carefully making sure to take each step one at a time,

Until you finally made it up, you walked over to his room and thanked your stars that his bed was large enough for two people,

You helped him sit on his bed and watched as he took off his pants and shoes but left his shorts and shirt on,

You took off whatever it was that you had on that you didn’t want but left what you did want,

You helped him close the blinds and turn off the lights,

Slipping into his bed with Joakim, you hummed happily as you wrapped your arms around him protectively, spooning the larger man comfortably,

“Good night…” you yawned and hear him reply back in a similar manner, the world around you was soon enveloped in black as you fell into a deep slumber,

The following morning Joakim awoke with a massive headache and a horrible hangover, thankfully though, he didn’t feel like vomiting and just lay there basking in the glow of the morning sun as he felt himself being held,

Wait,

‘ _Held?’_

Joakim suddenly felt a wave of panic overtake him as he turned his head over to see who he had slept with last night,

and there he found you, with your shirt still on and comfortably holding onto him, you looked very peaceful,

Joakim blushed hard when he saw you but made no effort to leave your side, instead he actually quite liked being held and snuggled closer to you,

Still asleep, you absentmindedly responded in wrapping your arms around him further as you snuggled close to him,

Joakim thanked his stars that you were still asleep and smiled softly to himself, he quietly yawned as he felt another wave of sleepiness hit him,

He closed his eyes once again and peacefully slept through the morning with you wrapped around him in a warm and loving embrace.


End file.
